


Balance

by vanedusk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon, F/M, Fix It Fic, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan growing up and being a badass, Padawan Obi-Wan, Sex, i am very proud of this, light vs dark, the power of good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanedusk/pseuds/vanedusk
Summary: At eighteen Obi-Wan's life was going pretty well. Sure he had a massive crush on his master who refuses to see him as anything more than "his young padawan" but for the most part things are good and they have a balance.Until, because he can not just catch a break, things are very not ok. His entire world is up on its head and balance is light systems away.This is a Ep 1 fix it set two years before. Shit is about to hit the fan and shake what it means to be a Jedi and a Sith.





	1. Chapter the First

BALANCE  
Qui-Gon Jinn, Transport to Coruscant  
The simple prospect of the temple, set blazing gold by Coruscant’s sun, was a relief. The mission Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan were returning from had been grueling. They were both tired, aching, and in deep need of showers to wash the grime of too many days exposed to the elements from their skin. The emotional distance though, that was what Qui- Gon most wanted to wash away. The mission to Falleen was nothing out of the ordinary. A higher ranking noble's daughter had been kidnapped. The jedi were sent to find her. Their host hadn’t been rude, just cold in demeanor, and they had been sent to work immediately upon their arrival. But the group of kidnappers had been truly cruel hearted, going as far as to beat their victim at regular intervals during her captivity, breaking one of her legs, several ribs, and one of the bones in her left arm, by the time the two jedi had reached their hide out in an icy mountain range several klicks from the poor girl’s home. They got her home, relatively well patched up. Saved the day. Mission complete. He should feel fulfilled. Happy. But what had been truly exhausting was the discord between himself and his apprentice. It had begun when it started looking like they were closing in on the kidnappers, one of the caves in the mountain showing promise- and they had disagreed on the way they should approach the entrance, should they storm it, acting swiftly as a unit as Obi-Wan suggested? Or approach slowly, and then send only one in and leave the other to guard the entrance, utilizing the force for disguise? Qui-Gon’s self assurance in his plan had him not even suggesting a compromise, but ordering his padawan to follow his lead and he easily dismissed Obi- Wan’s bad feelings on the matter. In the end he hadn’t needed Obi- Wan to watch his back, but his front. Had they gone in together things may have been different and the poor girl’s right leg may have been spared the agonizing break. He had made a poor call, creating the discord in their normally harmonious partnership. Obi-wan had tried to tend to their charge’s wounds as best he could but he couldn’t work miracles and she was still in a large amount of pain as they slowly transported her home. Her tension and possibly the pheromones her species naturally created once again drew the tension up and they spent most of the trip in silence after the girl had passed out while trying to reset her right femur. Qui-Gon shook his head angrily- if it had been the pheromones then this unceasing stress would abate.If only I had been more willing to see the situation from his point of view... Obi-was angry, it was just a small blip in the training bond but was evident to a trained eye in the boy’s shoulders and jaw. If his eyes strayed just a little and followed the lines of that lithe, gorgeous -though strained- body, no one had to know. 

Obi-wan Kenobi, Transport to Coruscant  
His heart hurt. It was stupid he knew. Oh boy! Did he know. It was obvious to all that he cared too much. And it was known to far fewer that he cared far more than appropriate for one in particular. One who would barely stop looking at him like a ignorant padawan rather than the senior padawan that was only two years at max from his trials. It stung to have the man who he admired most ignore his insight and views. Yes he understood that Qui-Gon was the master in their pairing, but little gods! Would it hurt him to maybe acknowledge that his teaching had paid off to help shape Obi-wan into the young man he was? Taking a deep cleansing breath he released his ire into the force. Yeah he was fucked. But he would carry on, and follow his master through thick and thin, even if it hurt him to do so.  
The transport was tiny, not meant for more than three passengers at most. While it lacked space it did make up for it in the large view port that spanned the rear width of the compact shuttle. Coruscant’s yellow sun made the city world gleam like a bright topaz jewel, and at the speed they were going the buildings slipped past them like lustrous sand. The temple was in their sights quickly and before Obi-Wan knew it he was docking the shuttle in the temple’s hangers. They both disembarked, grabbing what few personal effects they had on the ship.  
Walking down the ramp was awkward. The easy camaraderie and banter was completely absent. Obi-Wan blamed himself fully. If only I hadn’t been such a brat when I questioned my master’s decisions… They were greeted by master Windu.

Master Mace Windu, Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
The dark skinned master had been cresh mates with Qui-Gon and as such knew the man well. Often times better than the man in question knew himself. Their bond was steeped in mutual trust and respect. Truly Qui-Gon was the brother Mace had never wished for. Their closeness was somewhat an inner sanctum secret. The hard ass council member and the master maverick were not likely candidates for kinship. And though they would argue and debate for hours on end trying to prove their own points they did harbor deep brotherly love for one another.  
So when he said Qui-Gon Jinn was transparisteel to him he damn well meant it. And if that son of a bantha thought he could hide the infatuation he felt for his latest padawan from him he was full of poodoo. Sith hells! Kenobi hides his own longing better! He thought with a shake of his bald head.  
So Mace was startled by the air of tension that surrounded the two as they disembarked. They were holding themselves stiffly, and the air around them shivered with things unsaid. This certainly was new behavior. What could have driven a wedge between those two?  
“The council wishes to hear your mission report.” He said by way of greeting. He would ask Qui-Gon about this new development later. For now he had the glorious duty of escorting the two weary jedi to the official council chambers.  
Within the chambers, the report was going smoothly. Both master and padawan were thorough and professional. They answered whatever questions the council had quickly and succinctly, explaining their choices and situations. This was, simply put, old hat for them. They were regaled as one of the best master padawan pairs the order had. And frankly with a bond like theirs? Strong in the force, both living and unified, and the proof that they could overcome obstacles as a team rather than squabbling between themselves, Kenobi not being too submissive yet acting respectful and properly, or Qui-Gon being too demanding as a master, they were to be praised for their exemplary pairing. They were truly force blessed. What I wouldn’t give to feel that close to someone...I wonder what being in love feels like? Mace shook his head to dispel such thoughts. Thoughts like that lead to the dark side.  
Finally turning his thoughts back to the present moment, Mace heard Qui-Gon draw the briefing to a close.  
“Is the council satisfied with our reports?”  
“Yes, satisfied we are, Master Jinn,” Yoda said.  
“May we be excused council?” Qui-Gon said after an awkward silence.  
“Patience Master Jinn, more to say the council has.” Yoda replied. “A new mission for you and your padawan we have.”  
Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan seemed to stiffen. Yoda continued, “Received an inquiry to join the Republic,the Senate has, from a planet no one in the Senate has heard of,or been to.”  
The attention of the whole room was captured. Mace took the silence as his cue to share the details Chancellor Valorum had shared with him. “Last night at 23:50 the Chancellor received a holographic message of a young man who introduced himself as “Dameion Espada, Highest Chief of The First of Line”,in his words “formally expressing the interest of the Siath of Amborand to join the Galactic Republic”. He was very brief, saying only that the “Siath were hesitant to join such a body but indeed still curious”. He then requested that the republic “send them an ambassador, to better explain the Republic to them and clear up any confusion” then ended the call wishing the Chancellor a good evening.” An air of disbelief permeated the council room. Who was this man to be so bold? With a tap to the arm of his chair Mace pulled up an image of this “Dameion Espada” He was tall, broad shouldered and muscled- but he wasn’t overly bulky. He held himself with confidence and wore a smirk that spoke highly of an elevated sense of self worth. Bastard probably thinks the Republic is going to fall over itself trying to recruit his people. The holo wasn’t much good for color but the man had distinctive design in his dress. His outfit, appearing to be a slacks and jacket combo, was all a single dark color, very military esque. His hair seemed to be long on top and shaved around the sides, a very odd choice and not in keeping with the military style he was sporting. The cut made his face seem more angular, almost predatory in nature when it hung loose around his shoulders and flowed down his back, falling to frame his face. He was certainly a striking figure, but whatever intimidation factor he could have had over the council was washed away by his arrogance. Yoda picked up the conversation, “Your new mission it is, to go to the Siath of Amoborand as their requested ambassador, mmm”  
“Yes Master.”Qui-Gon answered and he and his padawan bowed in sync.  
“While on your “ambassadorial” mission you will assess the Siath for any deception, the nature of their request and the fact that no one seems to know anything about where they might originate from concerns us.” Mace continued.  
Obi-Wan stepped forward from just behind his master,”Forgive me Masters, but is it not common for few or no one to have any knowledge of planets who have no history with the Republic and are just recently looking to join it?”  
“Right you are young padawan, but this level of secrecy, uncommon it is. These Siath claim their home world to be that of Amborand, a planet not held within any of our records or even histories. Worked herself into quite a state Master Ju Kosta Nu has!” the little green master chuckled. “Never has the people “Siath” of anywhere been heard or seen of! Uncommon that is, for a race advanced enough to send such a message to the Galactic Senate.”  
With that padawan Kenobi bowed, curiosity satisfied. He took a step back once more in the customary position for a padawan.  
“Do you accept your mission?” questioned Master Billaba.  
Without even a look to each other, Master and apprentice responded in unison.  
“We do.” And an air of finality filled the room. 

 

Obi-wan Kenobi, Quarters of Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, Refresher Shower  
Obi-Wan sighed. Deep and heavy. Letting the warm water rundown the planes of his aching body. No recoup time, what a pity. He could use a night in his own bed. Whatever you do don’t think about a mattress that actually fits your body... or the idea of sheets. He knew that whatever transport they were shipped out on it would have bunks that felt more like duracrete than padded fabric. Still he would have to make use of them he was only able to catch a few hours on their trip home from Falleen while Qui-Gon piloted them. Qui-Gon… better he not think of him either.  
Damn it all he had to get out of this slump! It was not very jedi like of him to wallow in self pity. Frankly it was not very jedi like to form a connection like this to his master. It wasn't the way.  
Hurrying with the rest of his shower he quickly scrubbed and rinsed. Securing a towel around his waist he quickly abandoned the fresher, headed to his room to prepare, dress, and pack.  
The transport that Obi-Wan found himself boarding was modest but would be highly effective. Again it was compact, but was large enough to support a working gally, two refresher rooms, and small hold. Obi-wan pulled out his data pad to study the course they would be flying. The likelihood was that he would be their pilot for this mission, as Qui-Gon hated to. Their itinerary was very straight forward, no rest stops, just headed to the allocated meeting place of Valc VII. The trip would be tedious, but both master and padawan had data pertaining to their new mission loaded onto their holo pads. The week long trip would likely be especially boring, as there was little information to be had on these odd, and mostly unknown people. 

 

Without further ado, Qui-Gon Jinn boarded the shuttle and Master and Padawan were off.


	2. Chapter the Second

Chapter the Second  
Obi-Wan, The planet Valc VII   
Valc VII was not a particularly interesting planet. It was situated just at the edge of the Republic. And as such few travelers frequently visited… Making it very odd that there were so many pubs to be seen… Obi-Wan found himself standing in one such pub. It was more of a hole in the wall than established bar but it had its charm in warm earth tones and wooden tables that took up most of the space in the corners and around the back. The ceiling was low, the lights dim but where the lighting failed large windows toward the front of the bar made up for it by filling the space with warm natural light. He was making his way up toward the large wooden bar itself when the double doors slid open to reveal a large group of rowdy off worlders.   
All were dressed similarly in dark grey, both males and females wore what Obi-Wan could only describe as a “long shirt” With intricate cabled design. Long sleeved, high necked, and fitted, it didn't stop a hip length or even at midnight thigh, it ran clear down to mid calf or knee. Though seeing one of the foreigners turn, it appeared to be slit all the way up to navel level on both sides, and revealed tight leggings of black. There was a belt of colored cloth around each of their waits in various colors that closed the large slit. Though most odd about them was that both men and women had the sides and backs of their heads shaved, leaving a long stripe of hair down the center of each head that had been braided back. In the group of seven, four males and three females, only four were human, but each no matter the species had the braid, even if the placement was a little different. The group was obviously not trying for subtlety, and their garb was as eye catching as their noise level.   
The barkeep called to them, not a warning as Obi-Wan expected, but friendly greeting and they too responded (again loudly) but warmly. They seemed familiar with the bar and locals, again not fitting with the idea the Valc VII should not be getting many visitors.   
“Transport just come in?” the middle aged man tending the bar asked as the group approached.   
“Just landed not twenty minutes ago!” replied one of the tall human males. Master? What do you make of these newcomers? Obi-wan called out through their training bond.   
“Yeah? How big the load this time?” the bartender tried to look put upon, but anyone could see the smile he tried to hide in his whiskers. He began to pull glasses out from underneath the bar, as the group moved closer to the bar, where Obi-Wan was also standing.   
“Ahh this one's kind of small, there should be a larger one headed in in a few hours. But hold the drinks Geroe,” at this the bartender “Geroe” looked up at them in confusion, while they stalked closer, “We’ve not come for drinks. We’ve come for this one.” Turning to look deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes, a vicious smirk blooming on the man’s face.   
Startled, Obi-wan turned to put his back to the bar, in case the situation moved from bad to worse and he had to fight his way out. Upon doing so he realized he had been surrounded by the group, two to his left and right and three in front. Obi-wan started to reach for his light saber. MASTER. Obi-wan stay calm, they must not know I am also here with you… And yes, a small part of Obi-wan took the time to revel in his master’s presence in his mind, as the training bond had been mostly silent on their journey. Pulling himself into the present Obi-wan made sure the strain he felt did not show on his face.  
“There is no need for violence. Neither you, nor your Master, have anything to fear from us.” The man spoke again, still smirking annoyingly. Looking at the posture of those surrounding him, he was shocked to see that they were all holding themselves at relaxed stance. They could react should he try to make a move, though they all showed no outward intention of making one themselves.   
The man turned on his heel, locating Qui-Gon in a stunning amount of time. “Greetings Master Jinn,” and turning back to him, “and to you also Padawan Kenobi.” He bowed his head toward both men as he spoke, but did not drop his eyes, always keeping them in view. He was, by all markers, a warrior and a skilled one at that.   
Qui-Gon, seeing as how his presence was announced, started to again move forward, walking toward his tense apprentice. “You seem to have me at a disadvantage, sir, as you know my name and I do not know yours.” His master’s voice, while beautiful and polite, held a weight that suggested that only a prompt honest answer would insure the Jedi’s cooperation.   
Unnoticed by the agitated patrons, the front doors once again slid open to reveal three more foreigners, appareled the same as their counterparts. “His name is ‘Distract-Them-Until-I-Get-There’. Really is quite a mouthful.” The man in lead, as he was flanked by two females, spoke with a smirk. What is it with these people and smirking? Obi-wan thought distractedly to himself.   
The man spoke and his presence filled the room. Charisma came off the man in waves, and the room at large took an eased breath, because the situation was no longer out of control. It had been placed in this man’s hands, and from the predatory look in his eyes no one would be taking it any time soon. The man came to a stop beside his...comrade? Throwing a hand on ‘DTUIGT’s shoulder. With a start, Obi-wan realized who the man was.   
“Dameion Espada.”   
The compelling man's attention shifted to the padawan. A slow smile started growing over his face as he gave the young man a thorough once over. Inclining his head to him he spoke, locking eyes with Obi-Wan, “At your service, Padawan Kenobi.”   
Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. People didn't look at him like that. They wouldn't dare. Except this man did. How very odd. Obi-wan looked away as his face flushed.   
With yet another cursed smirk and not looking away from Obi-wan, Dameion began to address Qui-Gon. “My Lady extends her sincerest greeting to the Jedi Ambassadors we are graced with. I, as I have been so graciously introduced,” at this he winked at Obi-Wan, “am Damien Espada. I will be your guide and see to all and any of your needs in your stay.”

Qui-Gon

He felt something white hot take up residence in his gut. Who was this man to address his padawan so casually? No. Who was this man, full stop. He was young, and what many would call beautiful. But that gave him no right to be practically molesting his padawan with his eyes. Obi-Wan was beauty defined. But his beauty was accompanied by this aura of purity and light, making that beauty all the more precious. Frankly he may very well end up being the very best of the Jedi if he managed to keep this quality about him… focus Jinn. Zoning back into the conversation he noticed that his padawan had begun to speak.  
Qui-Gon’s mouth promptly fell open when Obi-Wan not only named the man who had been acting so heinously as the man they were looking for, but almost appeared to be flirting with him!? This “Dameion”’s eyes lit up with Obi-Wan’s recognition, looking Obi-Wan up and down in the most disgusting fashion, he locked eyes with his young apprentice, lecherously smiling “At your service, Padawan Kenobi.”   
Obi-Wan’s breath hitched.   
What!? He should be disgusted! His padawan flushed, cheeks stained a soft pink as he broke eye contact with this scoundrel who would dare to look at Qui- Gon’s padawan in such a way. Just what right does he think he has to do this, Obi-Wan is young, and he is far too pure to have any dealings with such a low life. Frankly he was quite….put off by this man to put it plainly.   
The man turned to face him, “My Lady extends her sincerest greeting to the Jedi Ambassadors we are graced with. I, as I have been so graciously introduced,” the scoundrel turned to wink, really? Qui-Gon thought to himself, at Obi-Wan “am Damien Espada. I will be your guide and see to all and any of your needs in your stay.” He felt less than impressed at this. “Then you would be so kind as to take us to see your Lady?” he was shocked to find it was difficult to keep his voice even as he spoke. After so many years as a diplomat for the order, he should be able to easily behave as needed in any situation.   
The smile stayed on the man’s face but he bowed his head to me in a show of respect, “Of course Master Jinn. If you would be so kind as to follow me, my comrades will encircle our party as we travel.”   
Without further ado he turned on his heel and began making his way to the door of the pub. I turned to look at my apprentice, Stay close, I said through the bond I do not yet trust these people. Obi- Wan nodded and followed after me as I followed behind the man.  
We were escorted to a decent sized vessel, evidently this meeting was not to take place on Valc VII. As we boarded I was impressed by the tech. The ship itself looked durable and like she had seen her fair share of space travel, but all the tech seemed to be not just up to date, but like it would have been considered high end not a few years ago. We were instructed to sit along the bulkhead wall, well away from the cockpit and any conversations that may happen within. Damn. That would have been very beneficial…

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siath Transport

The vessel itself was nothing extravagant, she looked durable and was well cared for and maintained. As interesting as the ship was, the people were far more. The way they moved fascinated Obi-Wan, everything was coordinated. They seemed to move as a single unit, their movements were sure and precise, at times it looked like they were all breathing in sync! It was obviously something they were not trying to call attention to but if you watched closely it was hard to miss. It was rare to find that kind of synchronicity even in the temples, much less in the rest of the galaxy. He considered telling Qui-Gon but… he held his tongue, his master would most likely not like the obvious pointed out to him.  
Dameion walked into the cockpit with little more than a glance behind him. As he moved away from them two people, a green skinned woman with an emerald green sash and the human man with a red sash who had first found them, flanked he and Qui-Gon against the wall. The woman moved to sit beside him on his left and the human man sat to the right of Qui-Gon. Admittedly Obi-Wan’s eyes stayed on the woman longer than polite or necessary-but her coloring was quite rare, deep green skin and shock white brows and hair, very few species had such an appearance, she was hauntingly beautiful. She turned to look at him and laughed. “Wondering what in the galaxy I could be, huh?” She smiled at him pleasantly, making it clear that she took no offence. “Forgive my staring ma’am, but yes I am.” Obi-Wan smiled shyly.  
“Cute and polite… My Lady is going to like you!” she and the male to Qui-Gon’s right laughed. She started speaking again before either Jedi could ask, “I am Serena, I’m a Tof,” at Obi-Wan’s confused face she elaborated, ”An old species on an old rim planet that no one thinks of anymore. We are few and far between.” she said with a sigh and shake of her head. “How did you come to be here?” The question was out without a thought. She looked him deep in the eyes, “I was sold to slavery as a child, I was lucky to be released by a kind Old Man- I found my way to the Siath with no small amount of luck and time.” The sadness in her pale gray eyes was washed away and she once again smiled wide and friendly. Obi-Wan found himself thankful for the life he had lived in the temple, as he usually did when he heard stories like hers. His time as a child had been hard, what with Bruk Chun’s incessant bullying and the Melia/Daan debacle, but it was worlds away from slavery and the horrors Serena must have seen. Too few beings in the galaxy had the second chance she did. “I’m Luka.” the man in the red sash said, stretching across Qui-Gon to offer his had to Obi-Wan. “Nice to meet you,” the ever polite padawan smiled “Though I suppose it would be unnecessary to give you my name?” Again Serena and Luka laughed in time, delighted by his tease. “‘Ought to be careful! This one is feisty!” Luka joked back. “The best of us are!” Serena responded. Turning to him, “You’ll fit right in.” she whispered with a smile. Obi-Wan was confused, but smile back anyway. He knew that there was no place he could belong more than by his Master’s side.


End file.
